Moonlight Dreams
by UsagiMoon2627
Summary: Mamoru witnesses the girls transform. What comes from it is a love found and a new life to begin
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlight Dreams**

Chapter One:

Crown Cafe & Arcade. That was where Chiba Mamoru was sitting when he heard the scream. He wasn't quite sure if it came from the outside or inside, but it didn't matter. All he knew was that someone needed help, and being as he was a gentlemen; he looked about to see if he could help. But I'm getting ahead of myself, so let me start at the beginning.

He had watched the five of them walk inside the cafe, find their favorite booth and sit down. Stirring his coffee, he noticed that she looked different today; that her usual hairstyle of buns and pigtails looked a little lopsided and she wasn't smiling. No, instead she was arguing with Hino Rei; the girl with hair the color of midnight that went down to her knees and amethyst eyes, the color purple that made you think of dark sunsets and pretty flowers. The others were right behind them, either not paying attention (because hey, they did this thing almost everyday) or shaking their heads. Mizuno Ami, the girl genius with deep blue hair that was cut short around her head and the same color eyes, sat down with her trig book and started reading; then again that was Ami for you. Always studying. The other two, Kino Makoto, dark brown hair up in its usual ponytail and bright green eyes smiling leaned over Aino Minako's shoulder, her long blond hair, about the same length as Rei's, held up in a red bow, while her light blue eyes scanned the pages, were looking at some kind of magazine; one he didn't even want to know the name of. And as usual, there were two cats with them, one black and one white; crescent moons upon their foreheads.

Mamoru frowned at the sight of the cats, and was pretty sure there was some law about animals being in the cafe. However, he wasn't one to press issues so he went back to his coffee. Sighing loudly, he stared into the dark liquid. "Motoki, don't you think it's strange that you allow animals in the cafe?" he said as he looked up.

"I suppose, but the girls seem to have them under control and they aren't hurting anyone. Besides, the cats aren't what you really wanted to talk about, is it?" Furuhata Motoki said, his sandy blond hair moving around his face, his green eyes smiling at him. He wiped the counter, the same counter he'd been wiping since Mamoru'd come in there. He was Mamoru's best friend, but more than that he was his family. He was part owner and full time worker at the Crown, which was what he preferred. "You haven't made fun of Usagi yet today."

Tsukino Usagi, the girl that had Mamoru's attention, was the blunt of his jokes everyday. When he'd see her coming towards him, instead of saying something nice to her he'd make fun of her. Not that he wanted to, of course. He wanted to tell her that her hair looked like golden sunlight or that her eyes were the color of the oceans on a warm summer day.

"Maybe I don't feel like it, alright," Mamoru answered in reply. He turned his back on his friend and continued to stare at the booth of girls. _She's more beautiful than ever today. _He turned back around to face Motoki, lifted his cup, put it to his lips, and found that his coffee had gone cold. Sighing, he sat the cup back down. "Don't you think Usagi looks like Sailor Moon? I mean, look at her hair. It's styled just like Sailor Moon's hair."

Motoki raised his eyebrows, a look of surprise on his face. He looked over to the group of girls before turning his attention back to his friend. "I guess, but what does Sailor Moon have to do about anything, especially you and Usagi?"

"I don't know," he said. "I still think its strange through, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going over there to ask."

"That's fine," Mamoru said as he stood up. He reached behind him to pull out his wallet, searched for a minute before producing some money and laying it on the counter. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I need to get out of here before I do end up saying something to her."

"Alright, Mamoru. I'll see you later!" Motoki said, picking up the bills. He waved as his friend started for the door. That was when they heard the scream.

Mamoru looked back at Motoki, a look of surprise on his face his cobalt eyes going wide. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

Motoki nodded, then watched as the group of girls ran from the building. "And I guess they did too," he answered nodding his head in their direction.

Mamoru watched as the girls ran out into the street, where no one except a girl laying on the ground unconsious and some kind of monster were. He walked outside, against his friend's better judgement and watched in horror as the girls stood up to this creature. "What the hell is that?!" he yelled, but no one heard him. He started running towards the girls, intent on getting them to safety when he heard the black cat talk. His tracks came to a dead stop.

"Transform!" He heard the black cat call out, her little cinnamon colored eyes wide. The four girls nodded their heads before raising their hands up into the air, a pen with strange symbols on each of them in their hands. Then as Mamoru watched in awe, they called out:

"**Mercury Power, Make Up!"**

**"Mars Power, Make Up!"**

**"Jupiter Power, Make Up!"**

**"Venus Power, Make Up!"**

A flash of light, so blinding that Mamoru had to cover his eyes; and when he uncovered them he saw the Sailor Senshi standing where the girls had been just minutes before. He was frozen to where he stood. He couldn't believe his eyes and his brain seemed to stop fuctuning too, because it just couldn't believe that the four girls he knew and teased were the same four Sailor Senshi who fought crime in Tokyo. He turned his head to see how Usagi was reacting to seeing her four best friends transform and was shocked by the sight he saw.

Usagi stood behind them, the brooch that she usually wore on her school uniform in her hands above her head. She looked at the monster and yelled, "In about one minute, you'll gonna be moondusted!"

"Transform, Odango!" Sailor Mars/Rei said just before she raised her hands together, the pointer fingers coming together in what looked like a gun and shouted "**Fire Soul!"** letting loose a volient wave of fire from her fingertips. It hit the monster, but as the fire disappeared it was clearly noted that it hadn't done any damage.

Usagi nodded her head, her blond pigtails flying behind her in the wind. She raised the brooch higher into the air and called out:

**"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"**

Mamoru watched transfixed as white light and ribbons surrounded Usagi's body, her clothes melting away to revel a tight white body suit; the skirt reaching just to below her thighs in the deepest color of blue he's ever seen. A red bow covered her breasts and her brooch attached to it. Her hair held red circlets in her buns, a golden tiara adone her forehead, and a red choker sat around her neck, a little golden crescent moon on it. Sailor Moon, the heroine of justice and love stood in her place; and Mamoru had never been more confused than he was at that moment.

"About time!" Mars yelled. She dodged an attack from the monster and rolled towards Venus. Venus stopped shooting her crescent beam at the thing to help Mars up, and that was when the monster took the advange and attacked them. The blast sent them flying into the nearest building, their bodies covered in blood and falling to the hard ground below.

"Venus! Mars!" Jupiter/Makoto screamed out. She looked back to the creature they were fighting against, and growled. "I will not forgive you for hurting my friends. **Jupiter Flower Hurricane!**" she cried out as flowers of all kinds came flying from her hands. It blinded the monster for a minute, but it wasn't long enough. It blasted Jupiter, her long body flying throughout the air before landing several feet away from the fighting senshi.

"Mercury, can you find any weaknesses?" Sailor Moon called out, her **"Moon Taira Magic"** hitting him again and again, and still leaving no damage.

Mercury was busily typing away on her mini computer, trying her hardest to find the monster's weak point. But she couldn't find a single thing, no soft spots, no breakable parts of his body at all. "I can't find anything, Sailor Moon," she said as she lifted her head. Then her sapphire eyes went wide and she screamed out "WATCH OUT, SAILOR MOON!"

But it was too late. The monster shoot out something that looked like needles at Sailor Moon. However, Mamoru never got the chance to see if she was hit or not, because just at the moment he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Bold is the dream.

This is for later chapters, so pay attention now k?

_**Kinsei**_ Venus (This is how the name for the planet Venus is pronounced in Japanese, it is in refence of the goddess)

_**Kasei **_ Mars (_Hi_ can be read as _ka_, meaning fire. The word _kasei_ refers to the planet Mars)

_**Mokusei **_ Jupiter (_Ki_ can also be read as _moku_, meaning wood. The word _mokusei_ refers to the planet Jupiter)

_**Suisei**_ Mercury (_Mizu_ can also be read as _sui_, meaning water. The word _suisei_ refers to the planet Mercury)

When I refer to the planet princesses, I call them by these names. I like them better than Mercury or Jupiter, as I feel it gives more personalitly to the characters.

Moonlight Dreams

Chapter Two

When Mamoru came to, he found that he was laying in someone's bed. It wouldn't have been all that bad had he remembered how he got there, but he didn't; so it made the problem even worse. Looking around, he noticed that the room was very pink and white, with bunnies everywhere. Bunnies on the table that sat in the middle of the room, bunnies sitting on the desk in the corner, there were bunny curtains and a bunny bedspread. Mamoru was pretty sure he was about to throw up bunnies. He could feel the breeze coming through the big bay window that sat off to his right, and somehow that calmed him a little. But he still wanted to know where he was.

Turning his head, his dark eyes landed on the table beside him and the black cat that sat there, staring at him. Her cinnamon colored eyes were huge, the crescent moon on her forehead glowing softly. Mamoru was pretty sure he was losing his mind. He went to sit up, and as he did he got a huge pain in the left side of his head, as if it were about to explode. Groaning, he laid back down and lifted his hand to his head. Feeling a bandage wrapped around his head, he suddenly knew why his head felt as if it had been hit repeatly with a hammer. Bringing his hand back down, he saw that blood covered his fingers.

Looking again to the cat that sat beside him, he said, "Well, kitty-cat. I don't know where I am or how I got here, but I'm pretty sure I'm dead. My head feels like its been hit again and again with a hammer." He lifted his hand that wasn't covered in blood to pet the cat, however his hand stilled when she spoke to him.

"Of course you don't know where you are," she said, her voice almost laughing. She jumped from the table to the bed, her cinnamon eyes coming to rest on his blue ones. He sudden felt very small, her gaze so impatient. "This is Usagi-chan's room. We had Jupiter bring you here after the battle. How come you didn't tell us sooner that you were Tuxedo Kamen?"

_Tuxedo Kamen? Who was that?_ Mamoru thought to himself, his eyes never leaving the cats. "Uh... Because I didn't know?" he answered. "More importantly... How can you talk?"

"That's not important. My name is Luna, by the way."

"Okay, Luna... Where's Usagi?"

"Oh' she's at Rei's house," Luna said. "Now lay down and get some sleep. You need your rest, Mamoru."

_Okay, the cat can talk and she knows my name_, he thought just before he closed his eyes. "Yeah, that...sounds...good..."

**He could smell the sweet smell of roses in full bloom, and upon looking up he saw the Earth hanging in the night sky, like a big blue marble. He didn't know where he was, but then again he did. Looking down at himself, he saw that his clothes were different. He wore a black shirt and black pants, a black cape lined red was behind him. Tied to his waist was a sword, the hilt covered in emeralds and rubies. **

_**"Prince Endymion!" **_

**He turned around and his heart stopped. He never in his life seen anything more beautiful than the creature running towards him now. She was the color of innocence, her gown white and sleeveless with gold circlets going around the bodice; her hair long and white the pigtails flying behind her as she ran up to him. Big cerulean eyes stared up at him, wonder and hope shinning through. The crescent moon that sat on her forehead glowed a soft yellow. **

**She embraced him in a deep hug, her slender arms never reaching all the way around. **_**"I knew you'd come. Kinsei said you recieved my letter, but wasn't quite sure if you'd be able to make it or not. How come you didn't write back to me, Endy?" **_**she asked, her voice small and sounding like bells.**

**He smiled down at her, his heart filling with love. **_**"I thought it would be better to see me, rather than getting some letter. Would you rather I not come?"**_** he teased her. **

**She pouted for a minute. **_**"No, I would rather have you here with me, safe and sound. Besides I have missed you, such as was the reason for my writing,"**_** she replied. **

_**"And such as my reason for not writing. Besides pen and paper could never discribe how I feel for you. I love you, my darling princess,"**_** he said just as he leaned down and kissed her. He pulled her closer to him, his embrace tighting as the kiss changed angles. He could taste the strawberries she'd eaten earlier, sweet and enchanting.**

**She moaned into the kiss, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck, gripping his ebony hair. She felt safe and cared for in his arms, and didn't want to leave; however knowing she couldn't stay there forever. Pulling back from the kiss, she stared up into his cobalt eyes. **_**"I have missed you as well, my darling prince,"**_** she said just before she disappeared and his body went cold.**

He sat up in bed, his eyes searching for something that wasn't there. He knew he'd seen the princess before, he felt as if he'd known her for all of his life; but how was that possible? She was just a dream, one he'd been having since he was six years old. Glancing around, his eyes landed on Usagi, a wet rag in her hand. He was still in her room, in her bed.

"Sorry for waking you, I was just getting this," she raised the rag in her hand up "wet. I changed your bandage, and the cut needed to be cleaned. How do you feel? Luna said you woke earlier when I was at Rei's house."

"How'd I get here? What am I doing here?" he asked as he watched her stand up and go to the little table in the middle of the room. She leaned over a picked up a little tray which had something that looked like food on it. "I think I hit my head too hard, really I do because cats can't talk."

"You really don't remember?" Usagi asked as she sat back down, the little tray resting on the table.

He shook his head and felt as if he was going to pass out. _Note to self, don't move head_. Laying back down, he stared up at the six different Usagi's as they stirred the food on the plate in front of them.

"Are you hungry? Makoto made you some curry, and I made you a special cup of my mom's green tea. It always made me feel better when I wasn't feeling good," she said. She handed him a cup with a little bunny on the side, the green liquid moving around inside. He smelled the intoxicating warmth before taking a sip and closing his eyes.

"Thank you... Sailor Moon," Mamoru said as he lifted the cup from his lips and looked at her. Her head had been down, but when he'd had said 'Sailor Moon' she lifted it up. Her blue eyes were wide with shock and surprise, but it faded almost as soon as it appeared.

"So you know," was her only reply. "Is that all you remember?"

He laid down the cup, and taking her chin in his hands made her face move towards him, so he could see her. "All I remember is seeing that...creature thingy, for lack of a better word, attack that girl right before the five of you transformed. I saw it attack you, but after that it's all a blur. The next thing I know I'm waking up here and having black cats talk to me," he said. He reached over and lifted the plate of curry off the tray before taking a bite.

"That's it? You don't remember the battle or getting hit in the head?"

"Nope," he said taking a big bite of curry. "Mmmm... Tell Makoto this is wonderful, she's a great cook."

Usagi nodded her head and was about to speak when there was a knock on her bedroom door. Her head move swiftly back and forth, before coming to a stop on Mamoru's still face. She raised one finger to her lips, telling him to be quite before she called out "Yes?"

"Usagi? Telephone, it's Ami-chan," her mother's voice rang out through the wall.

"I'll be right there, Mama," Usagi called back, then she looked at Mamoru. "I need you to stay here, and be quite. My parents don't know that you're here and I don't want to know what they'd do if they found out. I'll be right back, okay? Luna watch him for me." She was out the door before he could say anything.

Not knowing what else to do, he continued to eat his food. Looking over to Luna, he smiled at the cat and said in between taking bites of curry, "So, I guess it's just you and me, huh Luna?"

"You really don't remember, do you?" Luna asked him, her scarlet eyes staring up at him. "You really don't remember transforming and becoming Tuxedo Kamen?"

"Nope. Like I told Usagi, all I remember is seeing them transform and Sailor Moon getting hit, after that it's all a blur to me," he said taking another bite of curry. "Can you tell me what I should remember?"

She sighed, her little head dropping down a bit. "You are Tuxedo Kamen. I should have known, all of the signs were pointing to it; but I wasn't paying attention and now it's too late," she replied. "Sailor Moon...eh... Usagi got hit by the monster that was battling them. All the other girls were already down, and we weren't paying much attention to you. Hell, I didn't even know you were there at first. It was Artemis who noticed your transformation, all the colors flashing bright; but it was the roses flying from out of nowhere that really got our attention. You saved Usagi, her cut was only minor and didn't need a lot of attention. But the result was you getting hit, knocking you out and making you unmorph. Sailor Moon defeated the monster, and after she did she ran over to where you were laying unconscious on the ground. Jupiter carried you to the Tsukino's, brought you though the window and laid you on Usagi's bed. That was Saturday," she finished. She got up from the end of the bed where she'd been sitting and walked to the top, her ruby eyes never leaving his.

"And today is?" he questioned.

"Wednesday," she replied. "You've been out for four days."


	3. Chapter 3

Moonlight Dreams

Chapter Three

It was midnight.

He was still at Usagi's. Why he hadn't left was beyond him, it could have been the fact that he couldn't really walk without getting dizzy, or maybe it was because the way Usagi had made him stay in her bed all day long. He wasn't so sure he could walk anymore. He looked over to see her sleeping on the floor, her breathing slow and even. _She should be sleeping in her bed, not me_, he thought to himself; knowing too well what would happen if she woke to find him on the floor and she in her bed. She had firmly, yet gently told him that he was to sleep in her bed, and left no room for any arguments. Not that he was in any state to protest, of course. Luna laid on the windowsill, her small black body not moving; but he could tell she was breathing.

He looked above her, to see the Moon hanging in the night sky; its bright white light coming through the window to make everything silver. He stared up at it, his mind going back to the dream he'd had earlier. Was she really here, on Earth? Was he suppose to find her? Shaking his head slowly, his eyes went back to the Moon. Sitting up, he threw the covers off of him and found himself in only his boxers and smiled. She must have had a some problems with doing that task.

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he sat there for a minute, waiting for the world to stop spinning before standing. Closing his eyes, he waited for the bout of dizziness to leave before attempting to walk towards the window. Once there, he sat down on the windowsill and looked up once more. When Mamoru had been a child, he used to watch the Moon; feeling the moonlight wash over him as thoughts of sadness overcame his small mind. But then those thoughts of sadness would disappear and his feelings would be replaced with security, with warmth, as if nothing bad could happen to him. He knew his parents weren't coming back, no matter what the teacher told him. He was doomed to stay in the orphanage until he was of age to leave. So, the Moon was a comfort to him.

"Endymion, come back!" was what made him turn his head back to the sleeping form on the floor. And it was her moans that made him get up to see if she was okay, her small frame thrashing around on the sleeping bag that covered her body. When she turned her face towards him, he gasped softly. Silent tears ran down her cheeks.

Seeing the tears run down her face, he knelt down to wake her. However, she wouldn't and went silent once more. Sighing, he got back up and went to sit on the edge of the bed; his lean hands running through his midnight hair. He couldn't let her know; couldn't let her find out his true feelings regarding her. That he was in love with her. He'd been developing feelings for both Usagi and Sailor Moon, then the shock of finding out they were one in the same… He'd been joking with Motoki that day in the café, saying that she looked like Sailor Moon. He hadn't been serious. Or had he? He didn't know anymore.

"ENDYMION!!!"

Mamoru's head came shooting up, his eyes going wide with her outburst as he stood and went to her. She was sitting up, her cerulean eyes wide open as she cried and her sobs grew louder. Not wanting her parents to come in, he sat down beside her and gathered her close. It tore his heart apart hearing her cry, however he didn't know how to smooth the soft sobs coming from deep inside the girl.

"Shhhh… its okay…. I'm here, Usako… I'm here," he whispered as he held her close to him, rocking softly back and forth.

She cringed to him and cried harder. "Endymion, please don't leave…" she cried into his chest. Her small hands held onto him for dear life, her blond hair undone and tangle around them. He kissed her on the top of her head, still rocking back and forth as he tried to smooth her cries.

He didn't say anything more, just held her. Soon her cries quieted and her breathing became soft and even, and he knew she was sound asleep. But he continued to hold her, not wanting to let her go and finally knowing what it felt like to be needed. He'd been there for four days, and every single one of those days Usagi had taken care of him. She'd feed him, changed his bandage, and helped him when he needed help. She'd been there for him, the most he could do was be there for her, even if she was only asleep.

"_**Prince Endymion, you cannot keep going to the Moon. Our people are forbidden to be there, you know that," **_**a man with short blond hair said. His green eyes shifted over to the other three men standing behind him. **

"_**Jadeite, I am the Crown Prince of the Earth Kingdom; I will go where I please,"**_** he said pacing back and forth in his bedroom. The bed sat against the wall, the covers a dark blue color. The rest of the room was blue or green, depending on how the sunlight that filtered through the windows hit. However, he saw something that was different from the dark colors that surrounded the room. A single strain of silver hair coming from the closet. He turned to his first general, a man with long silver hair and light blue eyes. **_**"Kunzite, does anyone else know that I've been going to the Moon Kingdom?"**_

**Kunzite turned his back to his master, his eyes surveying the room. It was then that he noticed the silver hair coming from the closet. Knowing that could mean only one thing, he cleared his throat. **_**"Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite,"**_** he said, making the men stand at full attention. **_**"Leave us."**_

"_**Yes, Lord Kunzite," **_**the three men replied before bowing and turning around to step outside the room. **

**Once the door closed behind them, Kunzite called out, **_**"You may come out, Princess of the Moon Kingdom."**_

**The girl who'd been in the first dream stepped forth from the closet, her gown white and long. But this time instead of being a day gown, it was nightgown. Her silver hair was undone and flowing behind her as she walked towards him. **_**"Endymion," **_**she whispered as she entered his embrace.**

"_**Highnesses, what games are you playing? Do you realize what is at stake here? If the others knew…"**_** Kunzite began only to be cut off by the princess.**

"_**I just wished to see Earth, my lord. I do not mean to cause any harm,"**_** she replied.**

**Kunzite sighed, his emotions taking a huge toll on him. For so very long he'd kept the secret of them meeting, but it was always on the Moon; never on Earth. He felt as if his heart could not take anymore. **_**"Are you trying to start a war? Our kingdoms are already suspicious of each other, do you wish to give them reason?"**_

**The princess looked up at him, her eyes wide with fear. **_**"Will that happen, Endymion? Will our kingdoms really go to war?"**_** she asked, her voice small and afraid. He gathered her close to him, his strong arms wrapping around her. **

"_**I won't let that happen. Kunzite, stop scaring her. She just came to Earth to look around, nothing more,"**_** he said. He looked down at her. **_**"Besides, I won't let anything bad happen to her. I love her."**_

**Kunzite sighed once more. He was really sure he was going to have to kill these two love birds. Then she stepped out of Endymion's arms and walked towards him. He looked down at the little princess; her skin white as the moon itself, seemed to be glowing. **_**"Yes, your highness?"**_** he questioned her.**

**She looked back at Endymion, and he nodded at her to continue on with what she was going to say; before she turned her attention back to Kunzite. **_**"My lord, I do not wish to cause harm to anyone. I just wished to see Endymion, because I had missed him so. I love my people, but my feelings for him run deeper than those even for myself. I would never let anything happen to him. And besides, no one except you knows I'm here,"**_** she told him.**

**Kunzite took a deep breath and looked as if he wanted to shake some sense into them. He ran his hand though the long mane of silver hair and closed his eyes. Upon opening them again, he looked at them. **_**"And how long until they find out? Endymion and Serenity, you are playing with fire by going through with this affair. You must think of not only yourselves and what will happen when it is found out, but that of your people."**_

Mamoru woke with a start. He figured he must have fallen asleep while holding Usagi because he felt something warm on his legs and noticed he wasn't in the bed. Looking down, he saw that Usagi's head laid in his lap, a small smile on her lips as she slept peacefully. He turned his attention from the sleeping beauty on his lap to the window, where the sunlight poured through. He watched as Luna yawned before opening her eyes. She noticed right away that he wasn't in the bed.

"Mamoru?" she said as she jumped from the windowsill to the bed.

"I'm down here," he called out softly.

She walked to the edge of the bed, looked over and gasped. "What are you doing down there? You didn't… "

"No!" he said, harshly. Maybe too harshly because Luna ducked down. "Sorry, but no. I didn't do anything to her. She had a nightmare during the night and started crying. I couldn't just sit there and let her cry, so I held her until she fell back to sleep. I must have fallen to sleep shortly after. Luna, does Usagi have nightmares often?"

Luna eyed him, then she sat down on the bed. She nodded her little black head before sighing. "Usually, she just cries out in her sleep. Someone named 'Endymion'; but she never wakes up. She's been having them about once or twice a week now for the past three months."

He didn't say anything, just nodded his head before turning his eyes to the sleeping girl laying on his lap. "Does she ever remember any of it?" he asked.

"No, but I've never really ever asked her--" Luna said but was cut short when a loud beeping noise sounded. She looked over to the headboard and saw the alarm going off. It was 7:30 in the morning.

"Luna, kill the alarm, would ya?" Usagi said as she rolled over and off his lap. She snuggled deeper into the sleeping bag.

Luna and Mamoru looked at each other before they busted out laughing. Luna jumped down from the bed and nudged Usagi with her nose. She protested, but got up and hit the snooze button. Then looking over to Mamoru, she smiled and said in the most simplest of voices, "Good morning, Endymion."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you to everyone who has been sending in reviews. Just remember when you comment on something that more than likely it will be explained in another chapter, so be patient (also it helps me when you do do that, because then I can remember to explain it in another chapter). The way I write, I don't just give you all the information at one sitting, I keep you thinking… and waiting. And no, this isn't my first story. I have written many more, however the site that used to host them has gone bye-bye; so now I'm having to find them all over again. Anyways, enjoy the fanfic and keep sending in reviews!

Some other things: Sorry I haven't written in awhile, my computer went on the wire and wasn't working right for a few days. I'll try to have more chapters in this week! The original version of this story is a one shot, first person fanfic. I'm redoing it; so its not easy. I'm having to make everything into third person and having to make it so it has chapters. I have no idea why I'm doing this, except that maybe I'm bored. I don't know. Anyways, thanks for the reviews!

Moonlight Dreams

Chapter Four

He sat there, flipping though the 120 channels on his television, and not really paying any attention to what was on the screen. His mind kept going back to what had happened that morning. Did she really know? Did she somehow remember? _Remember what? _he asked silently. He didn't even remember what his subconscious mind did. But it hadn't stopped the fact that Usagi had indeed called him '_Endymion_' that morning.

Luna and him had just stared at her, their mouths opened wide at her confession. She blushed because everyone in the room was staring at her; before asking what was wrong? Mamoru couldn't bring himself to say anything, nor could Luna. They had just stared at her, before Mamoru, coming out of his daze, said that nothing was wrong; that they were just amazed that she woke up. Usagi had laughed, then went into her bathroom to take a shower.

As soon as the door had closed, Luna had pulled out Usagi's communicator and called Artemis (Mamoru wasn't sure, but he was betting it was the white cat he'd seen that day in the Crown Cafe). Artemis, half-awake, listened as Luna told him what had happened. All the white cat had to say was "About time" and "Do you have any mustard?" before falling back to sleep. Luna had stared at the blank screen before saying some new words that Mamoru himself had never heard, before closing the lid. By that time, Usagi was done with her shower and coming out of the bathroom.

Mamoru bided Usagi a good day, waited for her to leave for school then looked to Luna. "I'm going home. I need to rest in my own bed," he told the cat.

Luna protested. "If she comes home and you aren't here, she's going to worry."

"If she worries, she can always call me," he said as he wrote his number down on a piece of paper. He laid it in front of the black feline, before gathering his clothes and getting dressed. By the time he'd finished, he was out of breath and in need of a nap. His head still felt like it was going to fall off if he wasn't careful, but he couldn't let the anyone know that. "And it's not like I'm never going to see her again."

"True," Luna agreed. Then she handed him something pink and square. "Take this, that way I'll have a way to get in touch with you if I need to." He just nodded his head.

He wrote a note for Usagi, left it on her newly made bed, and climbed out her bedroom window. He made it all the way to the street before anyone saw him, which he was happy for. Mamoru could just see himself trying to explain why he was jumping out of two story balcony window at nine in the morning, especially if that someone happened to be her mother or father.

Now it was almost 2:30 in the afternoon, and he felt like he was going out of his mind. There was nothing on television, all 120 channels; and he wasn't really feeling tired. Standing, he closed his eyes and hoped he wouldn't see four televisions. He smiled when he opened them back up to see just the one, and decided it wouldn't hurt to take a walk.

He couldn't seem to think of anything else but what had happened that morning as he walked down the street. His mind replaying the screen; the love that was in her eyes as she looked at him and had said '_Good morning, Endymion_' as if it was the most natural thing in the world. It wasn't bad enough that the dreams were driving him insane, but now? What next? Was he going to find out he was some long lost prince of some long lost kingdom?

Knowing his luck, more than likely.

Looking up, his dark blue eyes saw that he'd reached the park. Walking till he found his favorite bench by the lake, he sat down and stared out at the water. He loved the way the water seemed to flow as if it didn't have a care in the world. The waves moving back and forth in a dance upon the shore. Mamoru felt as if he could just swim for hours, forget all his problems and live content upon the waves. He wished, more than anything, that he could bring Usagi there. The color of the water reminded him of her soft blue eyes, the way they looked into his soul and seemed to make his heart stop. Closing his eyes, he could hear the water as it hit the shore, as it made love to it. And he felt his heart give.

His feelings toward Usagi hadn't dimmed any. He had hoped they would, but nope. Every time he saw her, his feelings deepen. He'd been in love with her since that first day, the day she'd hit him in the head with her shoe. And that same night he'd seen Sailor Moon on the television, and the thought had just crossed his mind as he blacked out: _She has the same hair style as Usagi_. He was kind of happy that they were one in the same, but then again… what did that mean for him? She didn't even like him, let alone love him. And he couldn't hide his feelings forever. So far, things in that area were going okay, because no one, not even Motoki, knew about them. But how much longer until someone found out and told her?

However, now that he knew she had the dreams, it made them more confusing. _Yeah, lets confuse my life even more. Its not enough that I'm in love with two people who come to find out are the same person, but I'm also having dreams about some princess… And on top of that, according to them I'm some kind of freak who runs around in a tuxedo saving people. Yup, perfect boyfriend material there. _Mamoru sighed, before sitting back against the bench and running a hand though his raven hair. "Then again, it could be a good thing that she's having the dreams. It might warm her up to the idea of us being together," Mamoru laughed bitterly. "Yeah, right."

Deciding that sitting there wasn't helping him any, he got up and proceeded to walk to the Crown. Just entering the place and seeing Motoki lifted his spirits up a little, but not enough to kill his depressing mood. Sitting down on one of the many stools that lined the front counter, he smiled as his friend sat a streaming cup of coffee down in front of him.

"Thank god… coffee…" Mamoru prayed as he took his first sip. Then almost choked on it when Motoki spoke.

"So, heard you were at Tsukino Usagi's all weekend?"

Mamoru spit the brown liquid back out onto the counter and started coughing. "Who….c-cough…told you….c-cough….what?" he managed to get out while hitting himself on the chest. When the feeling of drowning left him, he looked up into the green eyes of his best friend and said, "Where did you hear that?"

"Rei, Makoto, and Minako. They came in a couple of days ago, and I overheard them saying something about how Usagi was taking care of you. That you were sick or something," Motoki said as he wiped the counter, the brown stains disappearing as the wet cloth ran over them.

"Or something," Mamoru muttered.

"So you were at Usagi's! Man, what were you doing there?" Motoki asked. He stopped wiping down the counter and lean against it, his eyes on Mamoru's darker ones.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'what was I doing there'? We were telling her parents that we'd decided to run off and get married, what in the world do you think I was doing there?!" he hissed out. He laid his head on the newly wiped counter, his brain feeling as if it wanted to jump out of his head.

"Whoa, just asked a question," Motoki said. "Besides, I kind of knew something was up between the two of you." That made his head come back up.

"Knew something was up? Between who?" Mamoru demanded to know. "Usagi and I? Have you lost your mind, Motoki? Usagi hates me. She only took care of me because it was her fault in the first place that I'd gotten hurt. There's nothing going on between the two of us, not now, not ever." As much as it hurt him to say this, he knew deep down that it was true. Seeing how his cup of coffee had gone cold, he stood up and headed for the door.

"I better go. See you later, Motoki." Usagi and the others were getting out of school, and Mamoru knew they'd head for the café. Not wanting to see her just yet, he decided to head on back home. Waving, he walked out the door and headed in the opposite direction of his apartment.

He'd made it half way down the street before noticing he was heading in the direction of Usagi's house. He didn't care anymore. Rounding the corner, he head a beeping noise coming from his pocket. Reaching into it, he pulled out he communicator Luna had given him that morning.

"Hello? Luna?" he called into it the immediately felt like an idiot. Here he was, standing on the side of the street, talking into a thing that looked like a calculator. "Luna, that had better be you…?" _Who else would it be, Mamoru_?

"_Chiba Mamoru?" _he heard a soft voice ask just as picture of a blue haired girl came on. She adjusted her glasses, as if she wasn't excepting to see him on the little pink thing. _"Is that you?"_

"Mizuno?" he said, trying to smile. Luna hadn't said anything about anyone else being able to call him on the stupid thing. "Hey, how's it going?"

But she wasn't listening. Instead, he heard her call out to someone. _"He's right there, in the viewfinder…. No, I didn't know he had one!" _Then before he knew it, Usagi's face came into view.

"_Mamoru? What are you doing with a communicator? Why aren't you in bed?"_ her voice came over the little speaker.

He honestly had no answer. He just stared at her little picture before saying "Luna. Bye!" and closed the lid. Blowing a sigh of relief, he leaned up against the wall. But jumped when the communicator went off again. Flipping open the lid, he almost yelled into the thing, "Look, I said that Luna-"

"_Mamoru?" _a small photo of a black feline came into view.

"Oh, Luna, it's you," he said relief in his voice. "What's up?"

"_Can you meet me at the Crown? Say in about twenty minutes?" _she asked.

"But I was just there!" said Mamoru. He sighed again (something he'd been doing a lot of lately, he noticed) and said, "Yeah, I'll be there…."

"_Good, see you then!" _and she was gone.

Mamoru closed the lid once more, glanced down the road to make sure no one was around, and slid down the wall. He put his head in his hands, his fingers gripping his hair as if to pull it out, and sighed. "What am I getting myself into?" he asked of no one in general. His eyes staring at the sidewalk under him, he groaned "I really need a vacation."

Mamoru stood, wiped the dirt from his black pants, and for the second time that day headed for the Crown, and whatever it was that awaited him there.


	5. Chapter 5

Moonlight Dreams

Chapter Five

Mamoru reached the Crown just as the girls left. He was thankful they hadn't seen him, as he hid behind a dumpster next to the building. Lifting his head up slowly, he watched as they walked in the opposite direction he'd come from. The cats that were with them normally, weren't this time. Which made him think that they were still inside. Seeing the girls turned down an alley, he moved from behind the dumpster and entered the Crown for the second time that day.

Motoki greeted him, then went back to work filling orders. They were always busy when school let out for the day, so he knew the his friend wouldn't have time to speak to him. Which was good, for he didn't want to explain what he was doing back there. Glancing over to where the girls normally sat, he saw that Luna still laying in the booth. He went over and sat down, trying to look normal. A white cat, his blue eyes staring up at Mamoru, laid next to her.

"Okay, I'm here," Mamoru said as he looked around. He figured it would seem less weird if it looked as if he was talking to himself rather than two cats. "What's so important?"

"This is Artemis, Mamoru. He's Minako's cat," Luna said. When Mamoru just nodded his head towards the white cat, she continued on. "He found some very interesting information this afternoon about the name Endymion. It seems he was a king, one who was loved by all. His father was Aethus, and he ruled the small island of Elis. Endymion was a shepherd, and it seemed that even the Gods and Goddesses of Greek myth were in kind to him. One in particular, Selene, goddess of the moon."

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain the dreams, Luna."

"I'm getting there," she said. "It seems she fell in love with him, and one night descended to Earth. There she found him, confessed her love, and upon seeing her beauty, he too fell in love. This made the other gods and goddesses jealous and angry. Zeus, sent his messenger Hermes to Earth, disguised as a old woman who gave Endymion a sleeping potion. One sip, Endymion was out cold. When Selene descended that night, she found him sleeping in his fields. Knowing what had happened and loving him so much, she took him back to the Moon."

Mamoru thought this over. "Okay, kind of sounds like my dreams. Someone or something doesn't approve, the man warns Endymion and Serenity about starting a war between the two planets. But there are no other gods mentioned," he said after awhile.

"Well, we'll keep searching. But that's all I have for now," Luna said. She jumped down onto the floor. Artemis stayed where he was.

"Mamoru, have you spoken to Usagi about the dreams?" the white feline asked.

"No. I wouldn't even know where to start," Mamoru replied.

Artemis jumped down next to Luna, and taking one last look up at Mamoru; said, "Maybe just by talking to her." then he left, leaving Luna in his wake. She soon followed behind him, calling out his name.

Mamoru sat there for a few more minutes, then got up and started to leave. He waved good-bye to Motoki, walked out the door and heard a scream. Running in the direction that the scream had come from, he found himself confronting a huge creature that looked like a rose bush.

"**Mercury Power, Make Up!**

"**Mars Power, Make Up!"**

"**Jupiter Power, Make Up!"**

"**Venus Power, Make Up!"**

"**Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"**

He turned in time to see the girls come running out of an alley, in full senshi uniforms. Sailor Venus let off an attack of golden crescent light, and as it hit the monster in the side; Jupiter threw lighting at it. But they were at a standing point; the monster being bigger than they were and Mercury's mini computer not finding any weaknesses. Just as they were catching their breath, the thing threw thorns at Sailor Moon.

And that was when his world spinning.

Mamoru's head felt as if it really was falling off, as he closed his eyes and dropped to the ground. He heard someone scream his name, but was in no condition to open his eyes. When the feeling of falling and flying finally went away, Mamoru opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw.

He looked down at his body, and saw that his clothes were no longer a pair of black pants and a red shirt. No, instead he wore a black tuxedo; the material fitting him perfectly. He lifted his hands and found they were covered in white gloves. He could fell the top hat upon his head and, when he lifted his hand up to his face a white mask fell off. _So this must be Tuxedo Kamen_, he said silently. _I can feel Sailor Moon, as if she's beside me. I can hear her heartbeat in my head._ He looked over to see Sailor Moon laying on the ground, not moving.

"Sailor Moon!" he called out, but she didn't answer. Knowing there was nothing else for him to do, he ran over to her and held her hand. Mamoru could feel the warmth sweep through his fingers into her body, could feel her soul gaining strength as it fought against whatever it was that was going on in her body. Before he knew it, he found himself staring into her perfect sapphire eyes.

"T-tuxedo Kamen?" she said gently. She slowly lifted her head, her eyes scanning the area about her. "But…what? I don't understand."

"You called me, Sailor Moon. You called me, and here I am," he said. He helped her to stand, still holding her hand as she steady herself. Once he knew she was okay, he turned his attention to the monster they were battling.

Throwing a beautiful red rose, Tuxedo Kamen hit the creature in its head. He had the pleasure of hearing it scream in pain. Turning back to Sailor Moon, he smiled down at her. "Now!"

She nodded her head, before pulling out a wand with a crescent moon sitting on the top and yelled "**Moon Healing Escalation**!" causing the monster to turn to dust. When the battle was over, she jumped up and down. "Moon dusted!" she cried out in joy.

Tuxedo Kamen smiled at her joyfulness before pulling out a rose and giving it to her. A look of shook shone clearly upon her face as she took it from him. He bowed before her before backing up. "Keep believing in yourself, Sailor Moon; and you can do anything. Until next time!" He jumped onto the nearest rooftop, and closing his eyes he unmorph, once more becoming Chiba Mamoru.

Mamoru leaned over the side of the rooftop, watching as the girls unmorph and went their separate ways. He watched as Usagi stood there for a minute after everyone had left, the rose still in her hand. She seemed to be saying something to herself, but he couldn't hear her. Deciding that it was better to talk to her than to keep what was going on to himself, he went down below. He stayed behind her a few feet, listening as she held a conversation all her own.

"Baka Tuxedo Kamen," she said, her slender fingers rolling the steam of the rose back and forth between her hands. "I know it's Mamoru, but still. I just can't seem to get my mind around it, that they could be the same person. I wonder if he's having problems knowing I'm Sailor Moon. Nah, probably not. I sure do hope he's okay."

_She's worried about me_, he thought. It made him smile knowing that. Walking a little faster, he caught up with her. However, at that same moment Usagi's shoe decide to come undone and fall off. Caught off guard, she tripped. Falling to the ground, she held her ankle as the water works started.

Mamoru bent down, touched a hand to her shoulder and she looked up at him; seeing him though blurry eyes. "Hey, Usako," he said.

"Mamoru? Is that you?" Usagi asked. She wiped her tears from her face and fixed her shoe, then stood up, pulling her long skirt back down. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just out for a walk," he replied. "Where you heading? Maybe I could walk you the rest of the way?"

Usagi eyed him, one eyebrow raised. Then deciding that it couldn't hurt to walk with him, she smiled. "Sure. I'm just going home."

"Okay, then home it is."

They walked a little while in silence, both feeling uncomfortable with one another. Usagi's hands still held the rose he'd given her, and she was starting to feel a little self conscious. Looking at her from the corner of his eye, Mamoru saw that a blush had creep into her cheeks. Clearing his throat, he said, "So, how's it going?"

"Fine. When did you leave my house? You were there when I left for school this morning," Usagi replied. She turned to look at him.

"I left soon after you did. I don't like being a bother to anyone, and I really didn't want to get you in trouble with your parents if they would have found me."

She frowned. "Oh," was all she said.

His next question caused her to stop dead in her tracks. "Hey, Usako? Have you been having any strange dreams as of lately?" Mamoru was still walking and it was her silence that made him turn around to see her standing just a few feet behind him. She had a weird look on her face, as if she wasn't there anymore. He stared at her for a second before saying her name. "Usako?"

She seemed to notice he was there, blinked and Mamoru could tell the smile she gave him was fake; it didn't quiet reach her eyes. "Yes?"

"You alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" she asked once they started walking again.

"Nothing," Mamoru said. They were just around the corner to her house, and he knew that if he didn't try just one more time, he'd never get the chance again. So, not missing a beat he asked his question once more. "So, about those dreams? Been having any strange ones lately?"

"Nope."

Mamoru continued to walk, but looked down at her. He saw that her expression didn't change, the fake smile still in place. She had lied to him, straight to his face. That wasn't the Usagi he knew. The Usagi he knew never lied, at least not that he ever knew of anyways. And if she had lied straight to his face, then that meant that the dreams were affecting her too. He tried looking at her eyes, but noticed that she wouldn't look at him; her face and eyes staring straight ahead. So, he wasn't all that sure if she was lying or not, her eyes not being able to give her away. Or it could be that she was telling him the truth, he realized. _Does she really not remember the dreams?_

Lost in thought, he hadn't realized they'd reached her house until Usagi stopped and said, "Well, here we are." She turned to go inside, but Mamoru grabbed her arm. Turning her blond head around, she stared at his hand on her slender arm before trying to pull away. Realizing that he wasn't letting go, she looked up at him. "Mamoru?"

He stared into her cerulean eyes, the light shining in them just right and he felt as if his soul was drowning. He bent down, the fingers of his other hand brushing back some of her hair that landed on her face. He didn't want her to go, knew that if she did then he'd never have another chance to confess. _Confess what, you baka?_ his mind asked just before his lips captured hers.

Usagi's eyes went wide with shock, before closing and letting herself sink into the kiss. She felt as if her whole body was on fire. She felt heat as his hands began to explore her body, as they traveled from her face to her sides as he pulled her against him, deepening the kiss. He tasted strong, yet was gentle with her. For her first kiss, she was pretty sure this was heaven.

She tasted like honey that was drenched in moonlight. She tasted as if she were made of rosemary and strawberries. She tasted forbidden, yet exotic and sweet. He couldn't get enough of her, of the way her slender arms came up to wrap around his neck as he pulled her even close to him; of the way she made small noises with her mouth as he continued to onslaught them with his own.

When finally he pulled away from her, they both were panting and out of breath. Usagi's cheeks were flushed still from the heat and her lips were swollen and bruised. She searched his cobalt eyes with her own soft ones, wondering what in the world had happened when he let her go and stepped back.

"Mamoru? Are you alright?" she asked, her eyes showing concern. He turned away from her, not wanting to look into her eyes any longer, not wanting to see the pain he'd caused just by giving in.

"Serenity…" was all he said.

But it was enough. She heard him, and her mind began to turn. She tried to turn from him, but he once more grabbed hold of her arm and made her turned towards him. "You know who I'm talking about, don't you Usako?" he demanded to know.

Usagi struggled harder, trying to free herself from him. "Please, Mamoru… let me go… you're hurting me…" she cried, the tears coming into her soft eyes. Not wanting to be the cause of her tears, he let her go and watched as she ran into the house, away from him.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Well, I finally got a new computer… so lets hope that this works out alright…

Moonlight Dreams

Chapter Six

He laid there, staring up at his ceiling, thinking.

How could he have been so stupid? Why in the world did he kiss her? _Because you wanted to taste her_, the voice inside his head whispered. Taste her? He let out a bitter laugh, yeah lets call it taste; because really he wanted to just eat her up. Like she was his last meal or something.

Oh, god… what was he going to do tomorrow when he saw her at the Crown? Just ignore her? Yeah, like that could ever happen. He couldn't ignore her anymore than he could make the sun stop from coming up. Maybe he really was losing his mind.

"Well, sitting here thinking and wondering about it isn't going to help me any. I need to sleep… if that's even possible," Mamoru said to the empty room. He closed his eyes, wondering what tomorrow would bring and if he would survive it.

**He could smell the salt in the air, he could hear the waves as they hit upon the shore, and all of it called to him. Coming out of the forest, he found himself standing by the ocean; the waves plundering upon the shore with hard thrusts. Looking around to see if anyone else was there, he saw her. **

**She stood, staring out at the water as the sun disappeared behind it. Her long white gown blew in the wind, moving about her legs, only to get tangled up in her long silver hair. It was up in its usual style of buns and pigtails, the strands moving wildly in the wind. **

**She had her back to him as he approached her from behind. Upon hearing footsteps on the hard, icy sand she turned around. There was fresh tears on her face, and more in her sapphire eyes. Upon seeing him, she let out a gasp before running to him; her arms spread wide. **

"_**Oh! Endymion!" **_

**He captured her in a tight embrace, his arms going around her as if he could shield her from what was to happen. But he couldn't, anymore than her guards could. What Kunzite had predicted to happen, had. Someone had found out, and now war was going on between their two kingdoms. Hundreds were being killed every day, and for what? So they could love one other? Such fate for star-crossed lovers. **

**He pulled her back from him to look into her eyes. _"Serenity, tis dangerous for you to be here. If someone were to find-"_**

"_**I know, but I just had to see you. I am sorry, Endymion. I never meant for any of this to happen," **_**she cried.**

**He closed his eyes, sighing. No, she didn't mean for any of this to happen, just like he didn't mean for it to. But it had, and all because of that stupid girl. His jaw clenched just thinking about her, that peasant-whore Beryl. The girl who fancy herself in love with him. **

**Ha! As if she ever knew what true love was! Beryl wasn't anymore in love with him than she was with the men who she spread her legs for. But how she had gotten the lies started, he'd never know. Spreading rumors about him, about the Moon Kingdom, about Serenity. And instead of listening to their son; the only heir to their kingdom; Ouranus and Gaia had believed her and declared war on the Moon.**

"_**I know, my love, I know. But there's nothing to be done about it. My parents won't listen. Have you tried speaking to your mother?"**_** he asked her. Leading her over to a small bench that sat by the water, they sat down together. **

**Serenity laced her fingers together, her small head lowering as she shook it yes. _"I have tried, but alas she will not listen to reason. Mokusei says to just be patient, that everyone will come to their senses. But I fear they will not. What are we to do, Endymion?"_ she said, more tears coming to her voice.**

**He gathered her close, his arms covering her shoulders as he pulled her into his lap. Gently kissing her head, he gazed out at the water. Knowing this would be the last time he would ever hold her, he let his own tears fall. _"Whatever happens, know this: I love you. I live for you, my darling. I would never let anything happen to you, I will protect you with my very last breath. This I vow, here and now, to you, my little princess," _he said, trying to keep his voice calm. _"I know this will be difficult for you, and I'm sorry that I can't be there for you. Take this," _he said taking off the star watch he wore. Upon opening it, she found that it played a lovely tune. She glanced up at him, love in her eyes. _"Whenever you hear that lullaby, think of me and I'll be thinking of you."_**

**Listening to the tune, Serenity cried harder. Her small frame shook with sobs as she clutched him closer to her, not wanting to let him go. Then in a blinding flash of light, she was gone and he was alone.**

"Mamoru?" a voice called out to him. He didn't stir. Again the voice called out to him. And again he didn't stir. It was the loud "Owww!!!" that woke Mamoru from his slumber.

"Huh?" Opening his eyes, he glanced around the room before sitting up. His mind was still on the dream he'd just had, the way she looked in the sunset light. So, someone had found out about them; had started spreading rumors about her kingdom.

"Mamoru?" this time the voice was crying.

It was then that Mamoru realized someone was in his apartment, and not knowing what else to do; he got up to go see what was going on. Walking into his front room, he found his spare key on the hall table and a pair of small girl's shoes, shoes that look really familiar to him. He kept walking, but not before pulling out the baseball bat that sat in the front closet.

Holding the bat above his head, he made his way into the kitchen and saw someone or something laying on his kitchen floor. It was crying and seemed to be holding some part of its body. Walking really cautious, he made his way over to the light switch, turned on the lights, and swung.

"Hey!" the voice yelled out.

"Usako?" Mamoru said, not quiet believing his eyes. But there she was, laying on his kitchen floor, holding her ankle and crying. He put down the bat and bent over, asking if she was okay. Then he looked up at the stove clock and saw that it read 12:30 at night. "Usako, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Yeah, I should. However, when I got home…this…afternoon," a blush came to her cheeks as she remembered what had happened between the two of them, "I found this laying on my bed with a red rose next to it," she held out a piece of parchment, that looked to be hundreds if not thousands of years old, that she'd dug out of her pocket. "Thinking it was from you, I almost threw it away. That was until I saw this," she said pointing to the name on the top. _Serenity_.

Looking down at the parchment, Mamoru began to read and what he read made his mind turn.

'_Dearest love, _

_Serenity;_

_I believe in you._

_You must believe in yourself. _

_Know that one day we shall be together. _

_It may not be in this lifetime, but in some other._

_When you're uncertain or scared, remember that I'm there with you._

_My memory will never fade, and we will always be together. _

_Even now, my thoughts are with you. _

_I'll always be by your side, even if you cannot see me. _

_As I told you once before, I live for you. _

_I'll give you all the strength of my soul to help you get though this without me._

_Keep my memory in your heart. _

_You are in mine, always._

_Remember our common dream, my love. _

_To protect this star and to stop this ungodly war that has overtaken our kingdoms._

_And in order to do that, we must give up our own happiness._

_I hope you know how much you mean to me._

_You're in my heart, princess._

_And one day I'll find a way back to you, I promise. _

_Be strong and brave so that others may depend upon you in this time of need._

_Never show any weaknesses, my darling._

_I must send this off. _

_Suisei is waiting to bring it to you._

_We will overcome this and one day be together forever. _

_I love you, my princess of the moon._

_Love for all time, _

_Endymion_

It was written in his handwriting, but he had no memory of ever writing such a heartfelt letter. He turned the parchment over, hoping to be able to find a clue as to when it was written, but no such luck. Looking down at Usagi, he asked, "Where did you get this again?"

"I told you, it was sitting on my bed when I got home this afternoon," she replied.

He stared at her for a minute. "Do you really have no idea what I'm talking about when I asked you about the dreams this afternoon?"

She glanced down, her face turning red again; this time from shame. "No, I remember the dreams. It was the one I was having tonight about the princess and her prince when I woke and realized that the name he was calling out to her was the same name written on the paper. And since you were the one who had mentioned the dreams in the first place, I decided to come over here."

"I see." He really didn't, but whatever…

"One other thing. When I woke up, this was laying next to me in my bed, softly playing," she said reaching into her pocket again, only this time she pulled out a watch.

It was in the shape of a star, and when she opened the face it played a soft lullaby while turning slowly. The watch itself was gold, and hung on a long gold chain. Mamoru took it from her, watching as the face moved around in circles. He could hear it slowly ticking away, as if the battery were about to die at any moment. But most importantly, he could hear the soft lullaby coming from inside. It was the same tune he'd heard in his dream. "Do you really not know who the people in your dreams are, Usako?"

"No, do you?"

Mamoru sighed, then looked her in the eye. He held the watch back out to her before saying, "Yes."

"Really? Then who are they? Do we know them? Maybe we should go and explain to them-"

"Yes, I know who they are. Yes, we know them. And no we can't go and explain to them," he replied cutting her off.

She looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "Why?"

Mamoru sighed once more, wondering if he shouldn't be getting on some medication for all the sighing he does, and answered her. "Because it's you and me. We're the prince and princess in the dreams."

At first, she looked as if she didn't believe him. How could she be a princess? She could barely get out of bed in the morning, let alone do anything worth anything. She was having a hard enough time just being Sailor Moon. She couldn't be a princess! "Yeah, right. Next, you're going to be telling me we were in love too!" she said laughing.

"Would it be so bad if we were?" he said softly.

But it was loud enough, she heard him.

Glancing at him once more, she looked at him closer and it was then that it dawned on her. He had the same cobalt eyes as Endymion, the same twist of hair that covered his gorgeous eyes, even the same half smile as her beloved prince. Covering her mouth with her hand, her cerulean eyes going wide, she gasp and cried out softly, "It is you!"

And for the first time since she'd met him, Mamoru smiled at her; one that reach all the way to his eyes. "Yes, its me… Serenity. I've found you once more."


	7. Chapter 7

-1AN: Well, this seems to be the end. I hope everyone has enjoyed it. I will be starting another story that I had written soon, and I hope everyone reads that one just like they did this one.

**Mare Serenitatis** (the "sea of serenity") is a lunar mare that sits just to the east of Mare Imbrium on Earth's moon. It is located within the Serenitatis basin, which is of the Nectarian epoch. The material surrounding the mare is of the Lower Imbrian epoch, while the mare material is of the Upper Imbrian epoch. The mare basalt covers a majority of the basin and overflows into Lacus Somniorum to the northeast. The most noticeable feature is the crater Posidonius on the northeast rim of the mare. The ring feature to the west of the mare is indistinct, except for Montes Haemus. Mare Serenitatis connects with Mare Tranquillitatis to the southeast and borders Mare Vaporum to the southwest. Mare Serenitatis is one example of a mascon, an anomalous gravitational region on the moon. "Mare Serenitatis" is Latin for "Sea of Serenity" (Sea of Peacefulness). In _Sailor Moon_, Mare Serenitatis was the former location of the Moon Kingdom.

_**Maturing Ocean**_ Neptune (Kaioh Michuri)

(_michuri_: to mature, to complete; _kai_: sea, ocean; _ou(h): _king)

_**Distant Heaven **_Uranus (Tenou Haruka)

(_haruka:_ distant, remote; _ten: _heaven, sky; _ou(h):_ king)

_**Momentary Dark**_ Pluto (Meiou Setsuna)

(_setsuna: _moment, instant; _mei:_ dark; _ou(h)_: king)

_**Firefly**_ Saturn (Tomoe Hotaru)

(_hotaru:_ firefly; _to: _soil; _moe:_ sprout, bud)

I took a part of what their names mean, and just like I did for the inner senshi, I made up names for them.

And now onto the last chapter of _Moonlight Dreams_

Moonlight Dreams

Chapter Seven

Mamoru brought out the tray, sat it on the coffee table, and then sat across from Usagi in a chair. He poured the tea, handed her the cup, before pouring his own and sitting back. Things had been quite after his confession, if you would even call it that. She hadn't said much, except for a few 'thank yous' and one 'please'. Hell, she wasn't even looking at him. Just sitting there on his couch, staring out at the skyline that you could see from his balcony. He didn't say anything to her, what could he say? _Hey, I'm sorry you found out this way? I'm sorry that it turned out to be me?_ Mamoru shook his head.

"I never told anyone about the dreams."

He lifted his head, his dark eyes going to her. She still stared out his balcony doors, her light blue eyes just staring out at the sun as it sank behind the tall buildings. She didn't move, nor did she try to do anything other than sit there. But she had spoken, and Mamoru figured that was a start.

"Why not?" he asked.

She didn't answer his question. Instead, she replied with, "I've had them night after night, the same thing. Those dark blue eyes staring at me, pleading with me to save them; and knowing I couldn't. I would watch as she killed him, over and over again, laughing as the sword slid into his middle, watching as his eyes opened wide with shock; not quiet believing she would do it." Usagi turned her head finally, to look at him. He didn't even think she knew she was crying. "I could feel his life draining from him, Mamoru. I could feel all the love, all the hope he carried with him, leave his body as he died. And I couldn't do anything about it, not a damn thing!"

The sobs overtook here then, her small body racking with the power of them as she buried her head into her middle, drawing up her small frame until she was in a little ball. Mamoru stood up, went over to gather her in his arms; and she came willingly. He gathered her close, pulling her into him as she cried out her sorrows for the love that she'd never known and for the man who only came in dreams. When finally, her crying eased up; she lifted her head to look at him. He smiled down at her.

"Come on, I want to show you something," Mamoru said as he stood and brought her with him. He pulled her towards the balcony doors, sliding one open and pulling her through.

The night air hit them almost immediately, making Usagi cover her slender arms to ward off the cool air. The wind caught her long golden hair, making it fly about as the breeze blew. Mamoru stepped up behind her, his hands lying on her shoulders. Pulling her back to him, she easily laid up against his chest.

"Look up."

Usagi tilted her head up and gasped softly. Millions of stars graced the night sky, making it seem as if thousand upon millions of fireflies flew about. And hanging high in the sky, just above their heads was the moon. It was big, round, and white.

"When I was little, I would stare at the moon. I've always felt drawn to it. I started having the dreams just after my parents died, when I was six. My princess would cry for me to come and find her, to save her. I was pretty sure I was going insane. So, I would sit and stare up at the moon for hours, after everyone had gone to sleep. I knew my parents weren't coming back, I knew I was alone. And for the most part of my life, I was alone. I never had any friends, unless you count Motoki," Mamoru said. He turned her so she could see him. "That was until I met you. For the first time in my life, I felt alive. I would see you coming down the road and feel my heart speed up. I don't know why, but I've always felt drawn to you, just like the moon."

"I too felt that way… about you. I just couldn't understand it," Usagi said, wiping the tears that had formed on her cheeks. She turned her head to look back up at the moon. "However, what I don't understand is why now? I'm having the dreams every night almost, when at the beginning it was just once or twice a month."

"_I can explain that,"_ a voice said. In a blinding flash of white light, a woman stood just inside the balcony doors. She wore a long white gown, the middle being held by a big bow with a crescent moon on it, which hugged her body and seemed to flow at the end. Her lilac hair was up in the same style as Usagi's. A golden chain seemed to drape across her forehead, ending at the crescent moon that sat in the middle. She looked at them, her indigo eyes sad. She smiled, _"Hello, Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity. Tis glad I am to see you both alive and well."_

"Who are you?" Mamoru was the first to find his voice, and took a step forward placing Usagi behind him. "How did you get in my apartment?"

The woman frowned at Mamoru's questioning, before shaking her head. _"You do not remember me. I had hoped… well, hoping doesn't do anyone any good, alive or dead. I shall introduce myself to you, and perhaps then you shall remember."_ She stepped through the doors, and it was then that they noticed she was transparent. They could see straight through her. She bowed before them, saying _"On Earth, I am called Selene, goddess of the Moon. On the Moon however, I am called Serenity, queen of the Silver Millennium and Moon Kingdom. Or rather former queen, that is. I'm your mother, Princess Serenity."_

"What do you want?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi had yet to speak; she just stared at the woman before her; her mind telling her to flee while her heart told her to stay. She felt as if she was dreaming, and any minute she would wake to find herself in her warm bed; not standing with Mamoru on his balcony with some woman who claimed to her long lost mother from another lifetime.

Queen Serenity continued to stare at the young girl before her, knowing her heart and mind were waging war inside. She knew too, that the girl would make the right decision and choose to listen to her story; even if the man was being stubborn and rude. _"I know you remember me, child. Your heart is telling you to listen, to hear me out. And as long as I have known you, my dear, you have listened to your heart."_

"Mamoru, be still," Usagi said placing a hand on his arm, to calm him down. He turned around to look at her, his eyes searching hers. "I think we should listen to what she has to say."

"But-"

"Just listen." Usagi turned her eyes back to the woman. She studied her for a moment before nodding her head. "You may go on with your story."

Queen Serenity smiled sadly and nodded her head, the long hair moving up and down. But once she stopped, her hair no longer moved; as if no breeze touched it all. All the while, Usagi's hair blew past her to shield her legs from the wind; her long skirt moving bout her legs to tangle in with her hair.

Queen Serenity began her story, one of lost love and lost hope.

"_Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, there lived a beautiful princess. She had hair as silver as the stars, eyes as blue as the sky, and laughter the sound of whispering bells in winter. She was happy, living in her kingdom with her mother and her guardians. But as always with all happiness, there comes a time of sadness and as time went on the princess grew into deep depression._

_The royal family had but one duty. To watch over the planet Earth, to watch over and guide her people on the path of good. To vanish evil from her. And as with most planets, this one too had a royal family. The king and queen were good and just rulers, and they had but one child, a son. The prince was kind, dark, and handsome._

_It was the prince that had caused the princess's depression. She had taken to watching the Earth every night, in hopes of catching a glimpse of him. She didn't just watch the planet, she wished to be there. The princess lived on the Moon in a part named Mare Serenitatis, where there was no wind, no water, and no life. But Earth had all those things, none fake. And so, the princess longed for the real thing, and upon seeing the prince; she fell in love. However with longing and love, often comes irresponsibly and rash decisions. And one night, after much arguing with her mother and guardians, she left the safety of her home and went to Earth. _

_Upon chance, the prince found her lost and alone in a forest. She was hurt and crying, and upon comforting her; he saw how beautiful she was and fell madly in love. _

_Her mother, finding out about her leaving, sent her guardians after her. They found her, together with the prince's own guardians, and brought her back home. There the princess would hold up in her room, sad and crying because she was away from her lover. _

_After much consideration, the queen decided that it was causing no one any harm for her daughter to visit Earth. If it were to make her daughter happy once more, then she would do anything. She announced this to her child, telling her to be careful. The princess agreed and left for Earth. This continued for many months. _

_Then one evening, the queen received word that the Earth Kingdom was angry with her peaceful kingdom. When asked why, the messenger replied, 'Because their royal highnesses were seen together.' She knew that she had to do something before this caused problems between the two kingdoms. But it was too late._

_Someone else had gotten to the king and queen of Earth before the Moon queen did. Her name was Beryl, a peasant. And she had a very powerful force behind her, a witch named Metallia. Metallia brainwashed Beryl, telling her that the prince was in love with her and in order for them to be together; the princess would have to die. That it was the princess who was feeding lies to the prince. _

_She approached the royal family, told them of the Moon's royal heirloom, the Silver Imperium Crystal and of the Moon peoples long life spans; saying that it was this jewel that could prolong their lives. She told them that the Moon could not be trusted, that they were out to destroy them and they were going to use this jewel to do so. She started spreading rumors, ones that the Moon could not defend against. It was Beryl who told the king and queen of Earth that their son had been seen with the Moon princess. Using Beryl, Metallia stole in the hearts of Earth's people and turned them against the Moon._

_The Moon queen, knowing this, sent her armies to Earth. Not wanting to alarm her people, she held a ball in celebration of life. It was on the night of her daughter's 18th birthday. By then, no Earthling was allowed on the Moon; for it was forbidden, and so the prince stole a tuxedo and entered the ball, unseen. There he found his princess, and they danced. _

_The prince and princess danced out onto a balcony, much like this one, and speaking softly; told one another of their feelings. Then and there, they pledge to be with one another always and sealed the pledge with a kiss._

_Driving Beryl, Metallia used the army's of Earth and attacked the moon that very night. The prince tried to reason with his people, but knowing it was too late. Never bending his will, he protected his love. Beryl saw this, and beyond rage, beyond jealously; she attacked the prince, sliding his own sword into his body. The princess screamed out his name, her hands going to her face and she watched with horror as the prince lay dying. _

_Beryl had dropped the sword, her mind completely her own again, and stared down in disbelief as the princess gathered the prince up into her lap. Whispering 'I'll find you once more' to the princess, the prince died in her slender arms. _

_Hearing her daughter screams, the Moon queen ran to where they were. And she watched as the princess picked up the sword, stood, and slid it into Beryl's body. Beryl did nothing to save herself, she just whispered 'All I've ever wanted was… you' and fell to the ground, her life gone._

_The princess walked to where the balcony overlooked the gardens, and stood watching as her friends, her guardians died, one by one; their life force spilling from their slender forms. She watched as Kasei was killed by Jadeite, her lover, the one man she had forgiven because he was what he was. She pulled the sword up to her chest as Suisei took a sword to her middle, Zoicite's hand on the hilt. And it was Nephrite's slicing of Mokusei that had her crying out. But it was the death of Kinsei, her greatest friend in the universe that made her die inside. She watched as Kunzite took his whip, and before Kinsei even had the chance to defend herself, he brought it down upon her. _

_Walking back to where her prince lay, the princess kneeled down beside him; his sword still in her hands and whispered words of love, of commitment, and of hope. She told his lifeless body that she would find a way back to him, that she loved him beyond everything else, and that peace would be restored once more. Then she lifted the heavy sword, brought it to her middle, and as her horrified mother watched; buried the edge into her body. She kissed the prince one last time, then fell forward onto his stomach, dead._

_The queen stared at her child in horror, but knew her job was not done. Metallia was still alive, her true form coming to shape. The black cloud that was her, hovered over Beryl, laughing. The queen stood firm, her crystal in hand, and called forth to her ancient powers to seal the evil that was before her away. However, in the shock of losing the princess she couldn't think straight, and sealed Metallia away with her heart full of shock and regret. _

_Blood stained the ground. Cries of the people could be heard as they were slaughter by the Earth's army. Ruins lay about, and the mighty Moon Kingdom was no more. Her entire world gone, the queen knew she had nothing left to live for. So she called out to the three who would bring about the destruction of her home and told them to call forth the mistress of darkness. With her last breath, she cried out to the sky 'I ask for rebirth, of all those who have died unjustly this faithful night. I ask for forgiveness, for mercy, and most of all, for love.' And as they watched, the kind and just ruler of the Moon died._

_Maturing Ocean, Distant Heaven, and Momentary Dark, as they were called, brought together their talisman and called forth the goddess of destruction, Firefly. They died doing so. Firefly glanced around her, saw all the death and destruction, and before raising her glaive; granted the Moon queen's last wish. She granted all those there, rebirth. As she brought down her glaive, with her last breath, stated 'Always with the end, comes hope and rebirth. May you find this in your next life.'_

_Mare Serenitatis crumbled and turned to stone. The Earth Kingdom was destroyed as well, and once more had to began again in its development."_

Queen Serenity stopped talking for a minute, she looked at both of them and gave a small, sad smile. They didn't even think she was aware she'd been silently crying for the better half of her story. _"The Silver Imperium Crystal is very powerful, it has the power to create life and to take it away. It is up to you, child,"_ she said looking to Usagi _"to undo my mistake and seal Metallia away forever. She must be stopped, otherwise peace will never come to you."_

"But how do I stop her? I am but one person," Usagi asked. She looked to Mamoru, his hand finding hers and giving her strength.

"_You have others who stand with you,"_ the queen said. She looked at Mamoru and saw the same young man who had stood before her a thousand years ago, his eyes still clear and proud as she knew they would be. _"Be proud of the fact that you are a princess and the champion of justice, Sailor Moon; however never forget that you are also a young woman, the main reason you were reborn is there in there." _She stepped forward to lay her hand on Usagi's cheek, wiping the tears that fell from her cerulean eyes. Usagi could barely feel her fingers as they graced her cheek, so soft was the queen's touch. _"Find happiness, my love. Never forget that you are my world, my heart. I shall always be with you, both of you,"_ she said looking to Mamoru.

With one last bow to both of them, she smiled and disappeared.

Mamoru woke to the sun beating down on his face and to a soft, warm body against his. He looked down and saw Usagi snuggled up against his side, her breathing slow and steady. He felt the breeze as it blew through the light colored sky, and realized they had fallen asleep on the small couch that sat on the balcony. Slowly and softly, he untangled himself from her sleeping frame, pulled a blanket that sat on the back of the couch over her, and stepped inside.

Rubbing his hand over his face, he walked into the kitchen and began the preparations for making coffee (and hot chocolate for his guest). His mind was replaying the screen from last night, and he still couldn't believe it. Had a dead moon queen really come and visit them last night? Mamoru shook his head, not wanting to believe it, but knowing it was true. He tried convincing himself that it had all just been a dream, but with just one look to his coffee and he realized that no matter what he told himself, the proof of the pervious night sat there, staring at him.

The letter that Prince Endymion had written to his princess sat there, along with the star watch he'd given her. It ticked slowly by as he picked it up and stared at it, wondering what he was suppose to do now. "Okay, it wasn't a dream," he said. _But if it wasn't a dream, then that means…._ "Usagi has feelings for me!"

"Wow… How long had that light bulb been out?"

Mamoru turned his head and found Usagi standing inside the doors, her hair undone and tangled, her clothes all wrinkled. She sniffed, then smiled as she walked over to where he stood and bent down to retrieve the streaming cup of hot chocolate. Taking a sip from the warm ceramic, she smiled up at him. Mamoru felt his heart stop.

Lowering the cup from her lips, Mamoru bent over and smiling, laid his upon hers and kissed her ever so softly. He could taste the chocolate that was still on her lips, but didn't let the kiss go too long, shall she forget she had a streaming cup of hot chocolate in her hands. Pulling back, he gave her nose a little nudge with his own and stood up straight.

"Well, that's a nice way to wake up, don't you think?" she said, her hand shaking as she lifted the cup once to her lips. Mamoru just laughed.

"What time is it?" Usagi asked as she sat down on the couch, her hair covering her like a blanket. "I'm pretty sure my mom is freaking out about right now. Last she knew, I was sound to sleep in my bed."

Mamoru looked to his wall clock, before turning his attention back to her. "It's only seven in the morning. Last I knew, you had a good 30 minutes before your alarm clock goes off."

She laughed. "Yeah, but does that mean I get up at 7:30?" she replied. That statement made both of them laugh. Then she grew serious. "Mamoru, what are we suppose to do now? How am I suppose to defeat Beryl and Metallia? I don't have the Silver Imperium Crystal, and I'm not very good as Sailor Moon; there is no way I can be a princess."

Mamoru sat down next to her, gently took her hands into his, and made her look at him. "You have your friends, standing right beside you. And you have me," he said. "I'll always be there for you, no matter what; understand? I'm pretty sure, that with all of us supporting you, you can do anything." Reaching down to the coffee table, he picked up the star watch and opened the lid, the soft lullaby flowing through out the room.

"I remember that tune, and those words," she said. Closing her eyes, she began to sing softly. The words echoing through out the room, and her voice sounding like bells, beautiful crystal bells.

_**I'll give you my hand**_

_**Just reach out and grab it**_

_**I love you, with all I have to give**_

_**Don't fall away into the dark of night**_

_**Just stay here with me**_

_**We'll make it alright**_

_**Why can't you see?**_

_**I love you, so please love me**_

_**So alone here in sorrow**_

_**I need you sweet tender touch**_

_**Give life a chance with me**_

_**We'll make it work **_

_**Please don't you run from me**_

_**I love you, mind, heart, body and soul**_

_**Just say you'll live life with me**_

_**I swear to you there is a meaning to life**_

_**Just take my hand, I'll show you**_

_**Happiness….**_

_**Love…**_

_**Hope…**_

_**All that can grow**_

_**Happiness is all you need**_

_**Love is what gives you strength**_

_**And hope gives you the light inside**_

_**Just let me hold you close**_

_**I'll show you what they can do**_

_**Just take my hand…**_

_**Take my hand**_

_**And we'll live life full of love**_

Mamoru sat there, watching her; his eyes, his ears not quiet believing what he'd just heard. And somewhere in the back of his mind, those words rang true. "I remember those words. I wrote those for you, to sing when you were sad," he said. Moving closer to her, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her once more.

The kiss started out slow and gentle; but as his passion grew so did the kiss. He tighten his embrace on her, his tongue seeking hers as he opened her mouth under his. His hands went up into her hair, tangling themselves into her golden locks as he held her head. He felt her slender arms come up and around his neck, her small hands going into his hair at the nape. When finally the kiss ended, Mamoru stood up and stared down at her.

Usagi's lips were swollen from his onslaught, her cheeks red, her sapphire eyes wide and glassy. They searched his, looking for any answers he might offer. "Why did you kiss me?" she asked finally.

Running a hand though his ebony hair, he didn't know how to answer her. Why was it that question kept being brought up? Why does anyone kiss anyone anymore? "I don't know," he said as he began pacing back and forth about the room. She watched him, those beautiful sapphire eyes of hers moving back and forth as he moved. "What happened last night, was real…. If you can call losing your mind real…. And we both saw her, or at least I think we both saw her… could have been our imaginations working over time, but then again how would you explain that," he said pointing a finger to the star locket laying on the table, its melody playing softly. "Anyways, I was just making sure you knew how I felt about you was real, that it wasn't a part of our mind working in overdrive."

She was silent for a moment, the stood up. Walking over to him, she embraced him in a deep hug before pulling back. "Do you remember the last time we were together? At the ball?" she asked shyly.

Mamoru thought for a moment. "Yeah, I remember. I had to disguised myself in order to see you."

"And the words you said? Do you remember those?"

He stared at her, his mind a total blank, then closing his eyes; he could see that night as if he were standing there now.

**He could see her, the princess of the moon, standing on the dark balcony, her sobs quite. She was trying to be strong for her people, for her guardians, and most of all for her mother; but inside she couldn't take it anymore and longed to see her most beloved. **

**He walked up behind her, quite as to not make a sound and alert her to his presence. As he neared her, she stood up straighter and wiped the tears from her face. It was then that he called her name.**

"_**Serenity."**_

**She whipped her head around, pigtails flying. A blushed creped up her cheeks at having been caught crying. He could see her eyes, those cerulean orbs, and they were swollen and red from all her crying. Wiping her face even harder, she called out to the darkness. _"Who's there?"_**

**He stepped into the light coming from the ballroom inside, his form tall and fit. He moved his ebony hair from his dark cobalt eyes, and gave her just the slightest hint of smile. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, the same color as his hair, and it brought out all his handsome features. He wore a mask of white to hide his gorgeous eyes; but she still knew it was him. _"Hello, princess," _was all it took to bring back the tears.**

"_**Endymion… oh goddesses… Endymion…"**_** she cried running into his arms. She couldn't get there fast enough, knew that if he didn't hold her soon she'd break inside. Feeling his strong arms wrap around her, she cried into him; her soul calling out for its soul mate. **

"_**Shhh… It's okay… Please, my love stop crying…" **_**he whispered into her hair.**

**He held her as if his life depended on it, kissing the top of her head; his mind wondered how it had come to this. Just months ago, they were happy, loving each other. Now war was all about them, and he knew in just a matter of moments it would be there, on her lovely moon. **

"_**Serenity, you must listen to me,"**_** he said pulling her back to see her face. ****_"Beryl and Metallia are heading this way, they mean to come here and steal the Silver Imperium Crystal to take over Earth completely."_**

"_**Yes, I know. Kinsei has been watching the monitors as of late, watching over the actively down there. She told Mother tonight that something was wrong, that it was too quiet down there. I didn't understand, but-"**_

"**_That's only one reason as to why I'm here, princess," _he said silencing her. She stared up at him, her eyes wide. _"Listen to me, darling…. _**

No matter how many times they interfere, we will always be together. It was destiny for us to met, to fall in love. I will protect you, no matter what, my love. But you have to be strong, you have to be brave, Serenity. And remember, no matter what; I love you," he finished before opening his eyes.

"That night they attacked, and Mare Serenitatis was no more," Usagi stated. She let him go, walking back to the couch. "However, you were right, Mamo-chan. No matter how many times they'd interfere, we'd always found a way to be together. Even one thousand years later."

Mamoru walked over to where she stood, kissed her softly on the nose, and looked into those eyes he loved and adored so much. "I don't care what year it is, I'll always find you. I've loved you before time, and I'll continue to love even after time."

Usagi smiled, one that lit up her whole face. "Now and forever."

"Now and forever." And he kissed her one more time.

Now looking up at the moon, he's filled with energy, her energy. He knows that no matter what, she'll always be by his side, just as he will be by hers. They're a team, one made of love that spanned a lifetime. And the moon, its not longer his safeguard; but his Usako, his very own Moon Princess.


	8. Author Notes

To all my fans out there who love _Moonlight Dreams_,

I will not be writing any more chapters for this fanfic. I'm having a hard enough time just trying to finish _Earth & Moon: A Forbidden Romance_, seeing how I don't have the ending and will be trying to figure out how it does end. I love hearing from you guys, really I do, however asking me to write more chapters won't do any good. It's over with, done… I'm sorry. I like how it ends, leaving you wondering if they ever tell the girls, if they continue to fight together and fall deeper in love with each other.

A good book is defined by if it leaves you wondering. If after reading the book, are you left wondering and thinking about it still? I always read the last chapter of the book, that is how I know it's going to be good. If after reading the last chapter, do I ask myself, 'What the hell is going on?' only then I'll get the book and read the whole thing through. Otherwise, I see it as a waste of time.

_Moonlight Dreams_ is one of those stories. I know many of the readers out there are wanting more, however you do not always get what you want, and as such… There will be no more chapters for this story.

And please remember, that in leaving reviews you are doing just that: leaving reviews. You are reviewing the story, letting me know if it was good, if you hated it, or what I needed to work on.

Let your imagination run with the ending, let your mind bring up new ideas for your own story, and as always be true to yourself when leaving reviews. Most authors love it when people are themselves, saying how good a story was or how awful they found it.

Please, do not think I'm being mean nor think I no longer wish to hear from you, my fans. You are what drives me to write. And I shall always be grateful to you for reading what comes out of my mind.

Sincerely,

UsagiMoon2627


End file.
